


Перемены

by allla5960



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Пэвенси возвращается и замечает перемены в своих детях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — CatherineWinner  
> Оригинал — http://archiveofourown.org/works/418192
> 
> Бета перевода — vivian_damor_blok

_Война была трудной для всех_ , сказал он себе. 

_Война изменила людей_ , знал он, _война изменила все_. 

_Все реагируют по-разному_ , убедил себя он. 

Это потому, что они двое — самые старшие, он хочет верить, это из-за возраста. 

Но правда была в том, что мистер Пэвенси не понимал, что случилось с его старшими детьми. Он оставлял храбрых, подающих надежды, испуганных детей, а вернулся домой к опечаленным, неприкаянным и полным сожаления детям, которые всегда смотрели с грустью во взгляде, всегда говорили шепотом и тосковали сердцем. 

Он начал замечать перемены в своих детях спустя несколько месяцев после своего возвращения в Англию, после окончания войны. Изменения, задевающие Эдмунда и Люси, вскоре исчезли, но все ещё висели над Питером и Сьюзен, будто туман несчастья. 

Сначала он пытался поговорить с Питером, он помнил. Но внутри него он нашел лишь гнев, гнев, который не был направлен на него, по крайней мере, пока. 

Несколько недель спустя он улыбнулся своей прекрасной Сьюзен и заговорил о счастливых событиях. Счастливые события, казалось, мало волновали его дочь. Упоминание о будущем муже заставило ее в панике побледнеть, она побледнела и сослалась на головную боль. 

Он иногда наблюдал за ними из кухни, когда они вместе сидели в саду. Все четверо сидели под солнцем, говорили часами. Но когда солнце исчезало, оставались только Сьюзен и Питер, их руки были сцеплены, а голоса были такими тихими, что никто не мог их услышать. 

Он беспокоился, он интересовался, он хотел помочь. Но он сказал себе, _война изменила все, все реагируют по-разному; это было трудно для всех_. 

Мистер Пэвенси, отец Питера и Сьюзен Пэвенси, сказал себе все эти слова, но ни разу не поверил в них.


End file.
